The File Without Murder
by BxBforever
Summary: Brennan is trying to write her story, but ends up writing something completely different. Last Chapter. Booth's File Revealed! R&R please
1. Prologue

**Here Is my Second Story and My First Multi-Chap. **

**All praise be to the best Beta On the Planet ...**

**Zee! You Rock!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Dr. Temperance Brennan was staring at a blank page. She could not think of anything at all to write about that was in anyway pertaining to her book because a certain FBI agent in reality kept appearing in her thoughts and wouldn't let her think of anything else, whether it be remotely productive or not.

_Fine,_ she thought._ I write it out now and hopefully, it'll leave me alone long enough to meet my deadline this time._

_Here goes nothing. _

* * *

I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist. I firmly believe that my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth is in love with me because of several reasons he's shown including but limited to:

A) the fact that he looks at me in a "checking-me-in"(or is it out?)manner.

B) Although he uses his charm smile often on females suspects to get them to tell him things they wouldn't normally, it doesn't reach into his eyes like it does when he uses it on me for something that's good for me, as in getting out of the lab before 3:00 a.m.

C) He always acts jealous of every boyfriend I introduce or even mention to him.

D) Every time I use a pop culture reference correctly he smiles at me like I just climbed Mount Everest. (Memo to me, buy an idiom dictionary).

E) When we go anywhere he puts his hand on the small of my back, almost like he's claiming possession of me. (Which I am not entirely impressed with, but like "Bones" it's starting to grow on me)

F)His constant jumping to reject any guy that asks me out in his presence even though the type of guys that ask me out while he's around are idiotic, I was going to say no anyway, and I can speak for myself, thank you very much.

I have feelings for him of a romantic nature. I know because:

A) I look just as often as he looks at me

B) When he smiles I melt (obviously not literally as it's scientifically impossible for a human being to melt unless exposed to extreme heat or an acidic substance and even then it's extremely difficult as more then likely that they would burn intensively rather then melt …)

C) I'm jealous of any girl he says he's dating. (Even though I know jealousy is highly irrational)

D) I actually am starting to enjoy the way he treats me as a woman as in never letting me pay, (ridiculous because I make more money than him), opening the doors for me (excepting the car door that's just absurd). I find that it's nice being treated as precious once in a while.

E) I'm constantly researching new ways to make Mac 'n' Cheese so the next time he asks for it I will make the absolutely best kind, ever.

F) I think he's cute when he's all Knight-in-shining-FBI-standard-issue-body-armor.

G)He invades my personal space, often putting his face a scant inch away from mine sometimes, and all I can think of is... will he kiss me this time?

Now that this is established, comes the inevitable complications which occurs when conducting any type of theory, hypothesis or experiment . . .

A) He's my partner.

B) He's my best guy-friend.

C) I've been hurt so many times that if this started and I screwed this up I think I would mentally and emotionally break down.

D) He can't see that I need him to make the first move.

Every relationship I have ever had that I have started ended far too quickly. I am afraid if I start it, it will die of the curse. That the part of me that blooms in the time that he's here will wilt and as much as he holds my heart in his hands, that something will cause it to fall, and I'll never be able to connect with people again.

I find it funny how he's my protector, my rock. He'd never let anything bad happen to me. I mean, he hunted down Ortez when he put a hit out on me(he doesn't know I know), he's very brave. But he's scared . . . of me. He can't come up with the courage to create a move on me. The bravest man I know is scared of a woman.

Knowing this, I try to hint around or push him in the right direction. I play dumb to his looks, but I wear shirts that show just a little too much. I have never made him leave when he shows up in the middle of the night with Thai food. In fact, I've stopped eating dinner at the end of a case because I know he'll be coming. I go home, sleep, and wake up before he comes, in case he stays a long time.

I date total jerks to see if his protectiveness will set him off to finally say something. NO. I dated Sully because:

A) I thought he would be a good substitute for Booth. He's FBI, good at his job, cute( not hot like Booth but then again, who is?), and he's a good man.

B) I thought maybe if Booth saw him as I did, as a replica of him, maybe if he saw me in a serious relationship, the thought of losing me like that would spark something. But NO, when it came right down to me leaving, I got the sorrow look on his face, I didn't get him saying, "Don't go, I couldn't handle you leaving." Instead, I got the "if-you-really-love her-let-her-go-face." "You should go." It broke my heart that he couldn't say something like the previous.

How else can I hint around and play the girl without acting too obviously? I have no clue. I can't understand how he can see if I'm lying about being fine after a case, but not that I'm falling for him. I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is, _My god, he's beautiful._ So I put on my makeup, and pray for a miracle (yes, yes, yes, I still believe god is nonexistent but Booth doesn't agree, so maybe his faith will work for me in the creation of the highly nearly impossible). But Alas, he comes and he goes, and I get Nothing.

No, not nothing, I get worse. I get teasing, being so close but not in that way. Sometimes when we argue, he backs me up against the wall, making the tension so thick you could cut it with a sword. I can feel his breath on my face but unfortunately his tongue stays in his mouth and doesn't enter mine. It's extremely frustrating! I do believe someone sent that perfect man here to torture me. When he's stressed, he bounces his little blue ball. I can come up with a better use for his hands.

It amuses me though he still continually thinks he's Andy Lister, he is completely not. No more than I am Kathy. This doesn't mean I don't write about him, just not as Andy. When I write him, he's never Andy, he's Booth. If he ever read a tenth of what I have written about him, I'd almost bet money he'd request a transfer in ten seconds.

P.S. If you ever read this Angie, bad, bad things will happen. Worse if you show Booth.

_There. Now, feelings, leave me alone._

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sighed and shut down her computer before looking at  
the clock.

Smiling softly she thought, _there's just enough time for me to finish the chapter and get home for two hours of sleep before going back to work._

**Now Here is the Space where it is Anthropologically accepted for the author to say when they post next, and to beg for reveiws, So Ahemmmm... I don't want to post stuff that people don't like, So if you like, post. It will speed up the process. If you don't like tell me why, then next time I post It might be better. Did you have cereal for breakfast? tell me what kind. I like been talked to for whatever reason.**

* * *


	2. Plan B&B

**Random Fact: there is a Feast of Booths. It starts today and ends in seven days. On the First and Eighth Days, there are Displays of Art and all sorts of good things, So my good things are Two chapters of my story. One now, and one in seven days. If I finish more I'll publish sooner but no later than then. Also, all praise and glory be to my beta, Zee! **

Chapter 2 Plan B&B

Temperance Brennan did finish her chapter, and she did go home. However, she didn't go to sleep. She was tired surely, but although she had been nodding off while she was writing her chapter, now she just couldn't fall asleep… The two hours she meant to sleep during dragged on and on until finally, sick of waiting for sleep to claim her, she just took four triple-shot espressos and went back to the Jeffersonian.

There she worked until her protector, the cause of her sleeplessness, dragged her out to Wong Foo's. After that she went back home and tried, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep. That was how it went on for a week, work, Wong Foo's, home, no sleep. Work, Wong Foo's, home, no sleep. She knew why she couldn't, but chose to ignore it until she could take it no longer. Then she made another deal with herself.

"Okay, let me sleep tonight, and I will fix this tomorrow." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her head drooped on the pillow, and she fell into unconsciousness.

_Morning came too quickly,_ Brennan decided. She had gotten a full eight hours, but they weren't peaceful. While she was having them, they were blissful, but now that she was awake, she knew she had to face the real world, meaning Booth. This revealed her dreams to be torture.

But worse than that is knowing she had to act on the visions, emotions and desires she'd been having for, let's face it, two and a half years. Something had to be done. So after doing some research and yanking a few strings, Brennan was off to see an expert about this sort of thing. Upon entering the Jeffersonian, _she realized she was about ten minutes late. Boy, Angela's going to have a fit with this one._ She thought to herself as she knocked on the office door.

* * *

"Come in," came a voice from within.

Angela Montenegro looked up from her sketch pad.

"So…what's going on, Bren?" she asked, seeing the anxious look on Brennan s face as she shut the door.

Brennan gave her the file she wrote a week ago.

"Read this", she replied in a mono-tone voice.

As Angela read the report her face quickly changed from intrigue to ten different stages of glee.

"Sweetie, why didn't you say this before? You know he likes you, and you obviously love him. Plus, since last Christmas the sexual tension you two have has increased from powering a small Midwestern city to a large Midwestern state!" she exclaimed heartily as if she were stating the obvious.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Because Ange, can't you see? If he's my Knight-In-Shining-FBI-Standard-Issue-Body-Armor, then I'm the princess awaiting rescue. He was so close to opening up to me last year, but then Cam came. She stole his attention for awhile and when she was poisoned, it scared him. That's why he drew the line. It's his line, and although I want to so badly, I can't make it go away. He has to do that himself", she finished, feeling foolish.

"So what do you want me to do? I'm already risking bad, bad, things by reading this," mumbled Angela, feeling utterly confused.

"Oh speaking of which, remember that band you love um Parkin Link?"

"It's Linkin Park sweetie."

"Well whatever they're called, they're coming to D.C., I just Googled them."

"How is this a bad, bad thing?"

"Well, by my calculations there must be someone in this town that can t see them. Notice how I just stated, bad, bad things will happen. I didn't specify to whom", she replied, an odd smirk covering her face as a sharp gleam invaded her eyes…

Brennan went to leave, but turned back once she had gotten to the door.

"By the way," she added, "if you would like to discover what is worse, I'd advise you to use your Angela skills to put those papers I gave you where Booth can accidentally find them."

Then she left without a backwards glance.

* * *

_And remind me again why I am doing this_, Angela Montenegro thought as she walked into the FBI building.

_Oh yeah, Bren finally admitted she loves our favorite Mr. F-B-Eye candy and sent me to get him to fess up to her but making it seem like she inadvertently fessed up to him via this Love Report. For all their denials, they still act like two love-stuck teens afraid of getting hot and heavy_!

Angela did a primary glance into Special Agent Seeley Booth's office, unfortunately for her, it was occupied. Booth seemed to be hard at work doing some very late paperwork, and being severely frustrated by it. Finally he just shut the file and put his face in his hands.

_Time For Plan B&B,_ She thought.

"Hi Booth," smirked Angela after she knocked on the door.

Booth head shot out of his hands.

"Angela?! Is Bones okay? Why are you here?" Booth s eyes were the size of dinner plates.

she chuckled, "you're so cute when you get worked up, you know that right? Bren's fine, she's her typical workaholic self. She finished her side of the paperwork, and since I was going on a coffee run, she asked me to drop these off for her before she started yet another limbo case."

Booth face molded into a look of disgust and annoyance. "Arrgh, you've got to be kidding me, another one? She must be stopped. She's going to work until three a.m. again. I m going to go get her and MAKE her stop working! His dark-chocolate eyes flashing with a mixture of protectiveness and love.

With that Booth strode out like the knight he was, never realizing that Angela didn't leave his office.

Okay plan B was a snap and look at him go. Man, If I didn't have Hodgins and he wasn't Brennan's, I know I'd be testing if a certain Seeley B, would beat a Sealy P. as for beds , She thought as she dropped the real case on his desk. She had just finished arranging the more important, emotional file when she knocked the file he d been working on the floor.

_Oh, triple dancing cat dirt_ flew across her mind as she bent to get it. Being Angela, she started to read it...

As she did, her thoughts quickly changed to_ Oh. My. God. Oh my God, oh my God! Okay, Rule number three, no squealing while on mission from Brennan until you get back in the car. OH MY GOD!_

* * *

**Well there it is. I Survive on food, but I thrive solely on reviews. So Please Review.**

* * *


	3. Going In Blind

**And now it is the eighth day so here's the posting. As ever my beta is the Awesome Zee who is really awesome sooo... Story!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Going in Blind

Dr. Temperance Brennan was still working on the Jane Doe from limbo when a very irritated Special Agent Seeley Booth charged up the steps into the lab. Brennan seemed to be in absolute and total scientist mode.

_The Phalanges are slightly worn, perhaps on account of the victim scraping at something when she died. Oh don''t look up again now, Booth is here and looking as well structured as ever. QUICK! Look fascinated by the bones. Now! But you should acknowledge him. Okay, act completely engrossed by the bones but say hi. I hate when inner Angela rules things, _her brilliantly acquired mind thought, working a mile a minute

"Hi Booth," Brennan managed to say without looking at him.

"Bones, what are you still doing here? The case is solved, the paperwork's done, it's time to celebrate!"

_Okay, safe to look at him now. _She took her eyes away from the remains to the infinitely more interesting specimen of a man in front of her.

"I thought it would be obvious Booth, I''m working. I''ve been putting this off because of the case, but the case is done, so now I can get back to work, finally."

"Back to Work? You finish a case and you decide to reward yourself with going back to work?"

Neither could know they both just fantasized a glimpse of what it would be like with him rewarding her. It was good.

Brennan regained her senses first and said, "Yes, I thought I had already established that."

Booth stared in shock over what his partner had just said. His partner, the most beautiful woman in the world as far as he was concerned, and he'd punch any person who'd dare disagree with him.

_But how could they, with her auburn tresses and deep blue eyes and that skin, so soft and pure looking, just begging for me to touch her, to writhe under me while I do things that make her scream in ecstasy . . . Okay, not partner-like thoughts. _he reprimanded himself.

But she does need to get out of the office, so I will do what it takes to get her out of here. Even if it means a nice long cold shower for me later, he added as an afterthought.

"That's enough. It's Friday, the weekend. That means if you don't stop working right NOW, I will literally carry you out of here and force you to relax," he grinned indignantly.

"I don't believe being carried is typically considered relaxing. And additionally, how can you force someone to relax if she has no intentions of it? Isn't forcing someone the opposite of getting them to relax?" his partner replied matter-of-factly, a cheeky smirk beginning to form on her beautiful face.

Booth opened his mouth to protest, but Brennan could see he would not give up about this so she hurriedly interrupted.

"Fine, fine, how about this? You leave, go find a DVD of whatever you want to watch. By the time you get back, I should be done. We can go to my place and watch it on my laptop . . . will that count as relaxing enough?"

Brennan looked at her partner of three years, her sea-blue eyes drinking in every inch of him.

_Here is a man of near perfection, she thought. Well-defined pectorals indicate immense strength and point to nice, firm abdominal muscles which make the eye want to travel a little lower to see what''s under that cocky belt buckle. Okay, not a partner-esque thought,_ she reminded herself pointedly.

Jerking her head to the left her mind kept flowing with thought,_ now what's Booth thinking about? I can almost see the, How would he say it? , wheels twisting away in his head. Not to mention he''s grinning like he just solved ten cases._

"All right," he smirked. "But only if you make dinner, too."

"What do you want?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mac 'n' Cheese."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Mac 'n' cheese, Why am I not surprised?"

_Hey, tonight I can put all that practice to the test. _she thought excitedly

" Maybe ''cause you know me so well?" Booth said, flashing one of his patented charm smiles.

_There he goes again, giving me that smile. It''s really should be classified as a weapon. No person can resist anything he asks when he uses it. It''s Impossible,_ the anthropologist couldn't help but think as she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I am off, places to go, movies to find. See you when I get back."

_Another time I can be alone with Bones and pretend it's a date. Yea!_ The agent thought to gleefully  
Booth left, passing a very ecstatic Angela on her way in.

"Hey sweetie, what''s going on? Mr. FB-Eye candy just left your office with stars in his eyes. Did you find out that the storage closet has more than one use? And did Booth help you with that?"

"Angela!" she exclaimed with a slightly higher-pitched tone

"Sorry, Bren. I just want you to be happy. Really, really, really happy. So what was he doing here, if not giving you a ride to the happy town of orgasm-land?"

Brennan pointedly ignored her last statement. "I'll tell you later. Now down to business, did you do what is necessary to figure out what is worse?"

"Yes." Angela said. Don't squeal yet, don't squeal yet.

"Do you want to know what is worse now?"

"Okay," she mumbled, trying to make it sound that the suspense wasn't mentally killing her

Wait for it, wait for it, she thought anxiously.

"I was listening to the radio today, apparently there was a competition going on, wherein you call them when you hear a certain song to get free third row seats, but I was too busy to call them."

"So the news is actually bad then?"

"Not necessarily, It all depends on what I was busy with. In this instance, I was buying tickets. I bought six front row center tickets. Two for you and Hodgins, two for Cam and Zach and two for Booth and me."

Brennan plugged her ears just in time. The scream coming from Angela could be heard all the way from Ireland.

"This is Great! Wanna hear my news?"

"If I said no, Would you actually not tell me?"

"Of course I'll tell you. Okay, Ready? I was in Booth's office arranging your file when I bumped one of his files to the floor by mistake. I went to pick it up, but I accidentally started reading it first. It's a report, a lot like the one you wrote except he doesn't know you love him."

She gave the file to Brennan who promptly put it in her bag.

"Ooh. This is very pleasing. Ange, I owe you a million. Can I ask another favor, though?"

"Sure Bren, What is it?"

"Can you help me pick out an outfit for my not-date with booth tonight?"

"Sure, sweetie." Then the full brunt of Brennan''s words hit her. " Waaait, be kind, rewind. Did you just say you have a date with Booth tonight?"

"No, I didn't. I''m sorry to disappoint you Angela, but I said I had a ''not-date'' tonight."

"What do you mean, not-date?"

"Pretty often now, Booth and I get together after work and do something, typically dinner, accompanied by drinks back at one of our places. Booth is an excellent cook, by the way. It's not a date, we don't call it as such because even though it has all the elements of romance, without the actual romance. It's the perfect setting, but without the flirting or the anything. It's yet another frustrating thing in my life."

"So it's off to that closet of spare clothes you have for when you don't have time to go home?"

"Yes."

"Okay . . . " Angela started rummaging through Brennan's drawers trying to find something sexy but casual. The first thing she found was most definitely not casual.

"Okay, Where did you get this?" Angela asked, pulling out the black Vegas dress.

"Booth got it for me when we were undercover in Vegas. I was Roxy, Tony the Tiger's fiancee. Booth is a great boxer, by the way. He has far more than competent muscular definition, and he knows what to do with it."

"You should wear this."

"No, I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Angela was confused. This has to be the perfect dress.

"Because firstly, last time I wore it, I was pretending to be Booth's fiancee. Wouldn't that show a little heavy connotation towards dating? And secondly it's a little too date-like for this, I don't want to look like I want us to indulge in any form of fornication . . . well yes, I do. I just don't want it to be too obvious."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you need him to make the first move and you need to act coy. Right. How about this? "

Angela held up a form fitting green top with jeans that had flowers running along its seams and pockets.

"That's satisfactory thanks. Stay here. I'm going to go change." Brennan left and came back quickly.

"So how do I look?" she asked, smoothing down her outfit.

"Amazing," Angela cooed.

"Good, I'll put my lab coat back on until he comes to get me. And Ange, what do I do with my hair?"

"Leave it down. It's pretty like that. Hey Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do with the file I gave you?"

Brennan smiled, "I'm going in blind this time. Of course not literally, what purpose would serve? I am just not reading it yet. If he doesn't do anything tonight, I'll read it and see if I can use what I learn to get him to tell me his feelings. If that doesn't work, I'll tell him I accidentally found it, and get him to talk to me that way."

"Good plan." Angela said, winking mischievously.

"Hey Bones, I'm back" came that completely swoon worthy voice of Booth's

"Angela, leave now."

Angela passed Booth as he was about to come in, and threw him a coy smile as her brown eyes shined knowingly.

"Go and get her, Tiger." she smirked and grinned as Booth turned to look at Brennan.

Seeing his partner standing there, looking just as beautiful as ever, he couldn't help but hold back a smile.

He couldn't wait for tonight . . .

* * *

**I Love Reviews. They are the best thing in the World. My idea of heaven is reading reviews of my stories forever. So Please review, and give me a slice of heaven on earth please!**


	4. Pilots and Prepwork

**OK, To any and all readers I have left, I'm sorry this took so long to update, but a combination of life, crappy luck, Writer's block and a strong desire to finish a primary draft of the next chapter delayed this update, but I Have prevailed! As Always This was beta'd by the magnificent Zee, and I own the idea only.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Pilots and Prep-work

Special Agent Seeley Booth was nervous. Driving Bones home always made him so. This was another of his attempts to get his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, to show even the slightest bit that she cared for him beyond the role of partner and friend.

He knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that he loved her. He knew he would for all eternity. So he tried, every day, to tell her his true feelings. But every day she would look at him with those crystal blue eyes, and his courage would melt.

_Today had been no different . . . Bones is a beautiful woman. Fiery and cool at the same time. _Where she was confident in her knowledge of bones, he was confident in her. She had strength where he was weak, and where she failed, Booth raised her up. He knew theirs was a relationship built to last, and the fact that they relied on each other so well is what would keep them together forever._ But what good can that do if they never got started? _

So lately Booth had been trying to get her alone with him away from the office. He set up the most romantic, date-like activities with her, but left it to her to set the tone. So far she'd enjoy them, clearly loving the time she spent with him, but she would act oblivious to the romantic part of the dates in typical Bones-fashion, or maybe she just didn't notice.

_It's possible, I suppose, that she would find it plausible to go for a picnic with a close friend and there is champagne. Highly unlikely, but it's possible. But this time, I don't think even she can be so naive as to not read into what I have for her._

"Um Booth?" Brennan asked timidly from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah Bones?" _Most beloved, dearest Bones._

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not that I know of." Excepting the fact that the most beautiful woman in the world is with me right now, but I can't kiss her. "Why?"

"You're sweating and clutching the steering wheel with an abnormal amount of pressure. Also we're in Virginia, I just saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Quantico.'"

"Quantico? How in the world did we get here?" _Figures. When I let my brain go on autopilot when she's NOT around, I drive straight to her house. However, when she IS here, we end up at my old training grounds. _

"Well, taking into account the fact that we're in a car, I would suppose we drove." Brennan choked out, unable to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, I got that, I meant why did I drive here?""To that Question . . . I have no answer. Maybe I should drive. I think since I live there, I could drive there and not end up lost," Brennan said, a little too condescendingly in Booth's opinion, eager for a chance to get behind the wheel.

"Okay, one, we are NOT lost. I know exactly where we are. Two, it's my car. And three, this is a special, FBI-issued company car. Unless you are a devilishly handsome FBI agent, you cannot drive this car. Are you a devilishly handsome FBI agent?"

"No, but neither are you." Brennan laughed at her own joke. "So, are we going to sit here and wait till one comes along so he can drive me home?"

Booth scowled. "As much fun as being outed from our outing would undoubtedly be, I do believe I'm going to take my obviously blind partner home for dinner and a movie."

After that Booth drove Brennan to her apartment without further incident.

* * *

Brennan's mind was racing as she stepped out of the car to walk to her apartment. As usual, Booth got her bag for her before returning his hand to the small of her back.

Brennan almost leaned into his touch before she caught herself.

_Whew that was close,_ she thought while she went inside and headed for the living room.

She put her laptop on the coffee table, but as she backed away she bumped into Booth who was going to sit on the couch.

Surprised at his being so near her without her noticing, Brennan lost her balance and began to fall.

However, Booth's reflexes would not allow it. Booth quickly caught her, dipping her as he did when they had danced. They clung together for a moment, each staring into the most extraordinary eyes they had ever seen.

Brennan panicked, sputtering out, "Thanks, Booth. Now I should go put this bag away before someone trips over it and hurts something. There are drinks in the fridge if you want one. Since I have no cases concerning the mob, I'm certain there are no bombs in it, and maybe you should consider going back on the bull."

Booth smiled as he pulled her back up. "It's getting back on the horse, Bones. And sure, is there anything you want from your fridge?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll just go put this away and be right back." Brennan pulled away from Booth's protective arms and promptly tripped over the bag.

_SHIT! Am I Really so nervous I can't walk right anymore? Answer : Absolutely! Maybe I Should have him carry me to avoid tripping. But then we'd only go to one place . . . Inner Ange, Shut up and get me out of this situation with my dignity intact!_

"See, this bag is already causing trouble." Brennan bantered, shouldering her load. She went to her room and dropped her bag after shutting the door. Brennan then put her bag in the closet and sighed as she leaned back against the door.

_I should be more careful. If I show too much, it will be as if I had made the first move which I clearly cannot. I haven't felt precisely like this before. I cannot start a relationship when I don't know where to go. Okay, Deep breath, and go back to the non-date. _

Booth watched as Brennan walked down the hallway to her bedroom. _She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love her, but I can't show that until I'm sure she won't kick me for it. So, play it cool, all right? Although, it is not even five minutes into the evening and she's running for the bedroom, this is either really good or really bad. _

Booth chuckled to himself as he sauntered over to the kitchen. "Now the moment of truth," he muttered under his breath as he stood in front of the fridge, bracing himself for the hidden bomb. He stood beside it and took a wooden spoon to pry the door open. Then suddenly he heard……

* * *

"BBOOOOMM!!"

Booth yelled "Temperance!", ducked, and covered. Hoping, just praying really, that the bomb didn't go so far as where Bones was, in her bedroom, where she sleeps, in her bed.

_Stop it, Seeley! You shouldn't go down that road . . . _His thoughts were interrupted by  
someone laughing.

"You should've seen your face. It really was priceless." Brennan said, bent over with laughter. "I didn't really think that me saying 'boom' could really pass as a real explosion,  
but here you are, all curled up. This is hilarious!"

Booth quickly stood up and shut the still-open refrigerator door. "Funny Bones. Really funny."

"I thought so." Brennan replied, barely able to keep a straight face.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing one of my fifteen hundred dollar work suits or else you would be buying me a new one." He said, dusting off his jeans.

"I'll buy you a new one anyway," Brennan said, while thinking to herself, _he's just so adorable when he's agitated._ "Now I should get started on the dinner, there's not much prep work, so it shouldn't take too long before I can sit down and watch the movie with you. Go, sit, relax. I'll be done soon, and I promise not to make any booming noises while I'm in here."  
"Nah. I'll help you, it'll be done quicker." Booth gave her a classic Charm grin.

"Are you sure? I tend to use things completely from scratch here, you might not recognize the plants."

"Try me." Booth said, cockiness oozing out of him.

"Okay, I need three basil leaves, one sprig of nutmeg and a ball of pepper, they're all in that cupboard over there." Brennan replied as if she was rattling off information about a new case. She got busy with her side of ingredients and Booth walked over to the cupboard in question.

He opened the cupboard to a mini-garden. What the? "Uh, Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"These are all real plants. As in still planted in dirt."  
"The problem being . . . ?"

"How am I supposed to tell them apart?"

"Aren't they all labeled?" As soon as she said it, he could see the little label-maker-esque marks, but there was another issue.

"Oh. Now I see, but one other little problem. It's all in Latin. You have only the scientific names for them, not the common place ones you gave me."

"That's right, you being you, wouldn't know the scientific ones. Okay, basil is Ocimum Pycnanthemum, nutmeg is Myristica Fragrans, and pepper is Capsicum Nigrum."

Booth gave her each one as she named them.

"So, what's next?" he said as she took out a mortar and pestle.

"You are going to grind these into a fine powdery paste thereby achieving fresh ground nutmeg, while I mix these leek and pancetta bits."

Booth and Brennan worked a little more, soon finishing all the prep work with only minor issues after that. Soon it was all ready for the oven. She set it in the oven and Seeley reached from behind her to shut the oven door. Just then, Booth slipped on one of the tomatoes that he had dropped on the floor. He fell in such a way that he pinned Bones against it.

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison.

"Fine, just fine" again spoken together.

"Okay, then. Can you stand or are you going to fall again?" Bones asked, trying to ignore the fluttering of her heart at the sight of him so near.

"I can stand, no problem." _I don't really want to, though._

"Good, go get the movie started and I'll clean up the mess. I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure. Oh shoot, the movie's still in the car I'll go get it now." Booth left, while Brennan cleaned up the mess, cursing his lack of courage.

**

* * *

****PLEASE review! I Love it. The more reviews I get, the happier I am to stay and type my stories quicker, so it speeds up my update process! **

**PLEASE!!**

* * *


	5. Movies, Macaroni, and Magic

**

* * *

**********

Okay all I'm Baack and Here Is the New Chapter but first I must Vent. I thought my last chapter was better than it's predecessors but even though I got more hits than ever before, I got the least amount of reviews for it. Now I have news my Superb beta Zee aka WIRED2DAMOON Wrote a scene in here that If there are any that are miffed about my not showing the letter that booth wrote might forgive me because of this scene.

* * *

Chapter 5 Movies, Macaroni and Magic

When Booth came back with the movie and his special surprise in tow, he let himself in with the key Brennan had given him.

Booth quickly stashed his surprise as Brennan came down the hall wearing ……

_Is she really wearing that? _Booth's eyes bulged, almost comically.

Yes, she was. She was wearing the now famous Las Vegas heart-stopping dress.

"Wow, is that the dress I picked out? Why did you change?" Booth said, taking in the way that dress molded to all her curves in a way that made him have that altogether too distinctive taut feeling down south.

_Not that I mind, she's even wearing the fuck-me heels. _

"Well somehow the mess on the floor seemed to migrate from the floor to my shirt, which is impossible, but it happened, so I went to my room and just grabbed the first thing I saw."

_After going to my bag to get it, because I want to step up this non-date to a date and this should help. I can't believe Angela didn't notice that I was putting more than the file in my bag,_ she added as an afterthought.

"So, do you have the movie?" Brennan said after a slightly awkward pause where Booth just trained his chocolate eyes on her.

Booth jerked out of his daze.

"Yeah, I'll go put it in." Booth said, almost stumbling over the words.

"Sure, I'll get the drinks." Brennan sauntered away swaying her hips a little more than normal.

Booth fell back into his daze for a second then moved to the couch, putting the DVD in the laptop before settling in.

Brennan came back with the drinks. She handed Booth his before sitting on the other end of the couch.

"What are we watching tonight?" Brennan asked, moving to make herself more comfortable.

"It's called 'Ever After'. It's kind of a rewrite of Cinderella."

"Nice, I like Fairy tales. Or more accurately, I like seeing the differences in the versions. Do you know which base version this one favors, Perrault's or Grim's?" Brennan said, in her full scientist voice. "There are different base versions of the story?" Booth asked a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Does the Dad die?"

"Of course the dad dies. It's Cinderella!"

"Then it favors Perrault's. In the Brothers Grim's version the dad is still alive at the time of the ball. Oh . . . heart attack."

"Have you seen this before?"

"No, he just shows the primary sign twisting his arm like that. You see the left arm and the heart are on the same nerve route to the brain, so right before a heart attack your arm tingles."

"Okay . . . I came for a movie and I got a lesson in mythology and anatomy instead. Back to the movie?" Booth chuckled, thinking that it was so nice seeing her relaxed for a change, silky smooth hair let down and gently caressing her shoulders.

"Back to the movie." Brennan agreed. She moved just a bit during this conversation, closer to her prince.

"I like her, she has intrepidity. She's not afraid to speak her mind." Brennan said after she had saved one of her servants.

By now, she was sitting next to Booth, who had just snapped his head back towards the laptop in an attempt to look like he was watching the movie and not the beauty next to him.

"She's like you, Bones, strong and self dependant," he said, still in a daze.

_I hope she didn't notice I haven't paid attention to the movie since she came back in. _

By the time the credits started rolling Bones was snuggled up right to Booth, feeling the warmth of his skin on hers while he had his arm around her as if to protect her as he wished he could forever.

What he wanted more was to protect her heart, to keep it from being bruised or torn, to keep it safe, to warm it with his own. But this he could not do if he continued to hide his feelings for her.

"Bones," he said tentatively. _Here goes everything_. Deep breath . . .

"Yes Booth?" she spoke as if she was dreaming, head staying on his chest.

"There's something I have to tell you, something you should know."  
Just then the buzzer for the oven went off.

"The Mac 'n' cheese is done. I guess that means it's time for dinner right, Bones?"

_I don't know if this is saved or shot by the buzzer._

"Okay, well . . . let's go eat."

_Remind me to smash that buzzer for going off now. It sounded like he was going to say something in regards to his feelings before it sounded. Plus, now I have to move. He makes a really good pillow with his well-defined pectoral muscles. Also, with his arms around me, I feel safe. It's irrational but true._

Bones got up, reluctantly, and got out the food while Booth set the table.

Booth watched as his two favorite things in the world came in, Bones and macaroni. God must be smiling on him tonight.

"Mangia, Mangia Al tout al Bigaro." Bones said with a grin as she sat after serving the first rounds.

"What did you say?" Booth said with a fork-full of mac 'n' cheese already in his mouth.

" 'Mangia, Mangia Al tout al Bigaro.' It's Italian, my dad used to say it at every meal. He swore it meant 'Eat, eat, it's all paid for', but knowing my dad it could've meant 'Eat, eat, you little monkeys.' Every time I remember it, I forget to look it up. To this day I still am not sure what it really means." She chuckled as she had her first bite.

"You learn something new every day." _Just one more piece of why I love you._

"Of course, Booth. There is an infinity of knowledge in this world it's impossible to not learn something each day, even if it is so minor as five foreign words. So, how's the macaroni?" Brennan replied, her tone expertly concealing just how much she wants his approval.

"I know that Bones, and I must quote me from another time."

"Which quote would that be?"

"The last time I had mac 'n' cheese this good I said, and I quote 'I like this so much I'd like to be alone with it.'"

"Okay." Bones rose from her seat and started to back away.

"No, Bones, don't leave. It's just a saying, I don't really want you to leave," Booth said, eyes wide and panicking."I know that, Booth. I was doing this semi-rare thing I do occasionally called 'joking.'"

"Of course you were joking, I knew that." Booth said, chuckling nervously._ Get a grip, man. You're becoming a little, okay a lot, transparent._

Bones smiled to herself, thinking. _If I didn't know better I'd think he's much more nervous than he typically is. First he drives almost an hour out of our way, now he's stuttering out nearly every other sentence. If I wasn't already positive about how he felt about me, this is a clear sign. I love seeing him without his cocky attitude. When he's uncertain about anything, he looks similar to a puppy, his big brown eyes all . . . just completely cute.  
_  
When they had finished Bones stood up and started to clear the table.

"No, no, no, Bones. I'll clean up. You can just sit back and relax for a change." Booth said.

"Booth, my apartment, my dishes, and you're a guest. I don't need you to do this for me, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Brennan rattled off, going back into anthropologist mode.

"But Bones, I cleaned last time so now it's tradition. You make the best mac 'n' cheese in the world, I clean up. You being an anthropologist should understand the importance of tradition." Booth said, flashing his charm smile.

"Of course I do, one of the major sections of anthropology covers tradition and rituals, but I highly doubt that because you did it once, it's tradition. You do realize you used your charm smile to get yourself into more work, not to get out of it?" Bones said, going from stubborn to confused.

"Does that mean you'll let me do it?"

"Fine, I yield. You can help. I'm not gonna just relax while you work, it's not right." Bones threw up her hands in defeat.

"In that dress? This would ruin it."

"This is not dry clean only, and there are barely any smears left on the plates. There probably isn't enough to stain. But if you spray me and the dress does get ruined, you will be buying me a new one since even though you picked it out, I ended up paying for it."

Without waiting for a response, Bones disappeared into the kitchen with most of the plates.

Booth took out his surprise and put it on the table, then went and joined Bones in the kitchen for the second time. After yet another debate, Booth got to wash while Brennan dried.

Booth looked over at Bones, just drying the dishes. _Doesn't this feel so natural? So right? I can see it now . . .  
A little girl comes tearing around the corner and right into Tempe's legs. She looks down and laughs. She puts the dish she's drying on the counter, picks their daughter up and puts her on her hip. "Okay, honey," she croons, "It's time for my little sweetheart to go to bed. Now let's give daddy a kiss before we go." They lean in toward me and . . . _

"Hey Booth," Bones said out of nowhere.

Booth snapped back to the real world and turn to face her.

Unfortunately he was still holding the sprayer.

Fortunately Bones was putting a dish away and only got sprinkled with water instead of getting completely soaked.

"Booth!" Bones screeched. "What did I say about spraying me?"

"Something like 'If I spray you and the dress does get ruined, I will be buying you a new one since even though I picked it out, you ended up paying for it.'" Booth recited. "I'll be happy to buy you a new dress if it's ruined." _I'd rather tear it off, but . . . _

"Good to know you were actually paying attention." Bones said almost like he was one of her students.

"I'm always paying attention to you." _It just sometimes happens to be fantasy you instead of reality you.  
_  
"And I appreciate it when that statement is true. Hey, this is the last dish, we're done." _It's a bad thing because now we enter non-scheduled time, which means he could leave._

"Good, 'cause now it's time for my surprise!" Booth said, almost bursting in anticipation.

"Which is . . . ?"

Booth led her back to the dining room where strawberries and dipping chocolate were laid out.

"Dessert! When I went and got the movie, I saw these they just screamed at me, 'take me home to Bones,' so I did. Their feelings would've been hurt if I hadn't." Booth gave Bones his best puppy dog eyes look

"Wow. So you're saying that a bunch of strawberries defied nature, grew lungs, a larynx, a tongue and teeth, learned English, and compelled you to bring them here?" Temperance said skeptically.

"Uh-Huh" Booth shifted from foot to foot. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea._

"Did they, by any chance, mention an assassination attempt?"  
"What?" _That came out of nowhere, she not going all scientist about this, huh. _

"I'm deathly allergic to strawberries, Booth. If I were to get anything made with strawberries on me, I'd be dead in five minutes." Temperance said, flashing him a smirk.

"Well, we don't want that now would we? I'll just go chuck this, be back in a jiff."

Seeley took the box and held it at arms' length, as if it was going to bite him and took off for the door.

_Well, this isn't going as planned I'm thinking it would look romantic and she's thinking I'm trying to kill her. Not good._

Temperance watched him leave thinking, _my protector. He might not know me as well as he thinks, but he's starting to. Now he's still hungry, why else would he bring dessert? Hey I know what's a good idea . . . _

When Booth came back in, the table was filled with little ice cream cups, each with a little spoon attached.

"Hey, Bones what's all this?" Booth said, viewing the sea of cream. Temperance suddenly appeared at his shoulder and handed him a tub.

"Dessert. You know that little ice cream place that just opened up around the corner?"

Booth nodded.

"Well I went there for some ice cream, what else? And the owners recognized me and gave me a free sample of every flavor they had that didn't have any strawberry in it. So here they are," she finished, gesturing to the cups.

Without further ado they sat down and started testing the ice cream.

_I wonder what Booth's thinking about. He certainly looks happy. He has that faraway look on his face again, as if he's with me but not. His body is here, at least. He's got a twenty-flavor ice cream moustache going. It looks delicious, maybe I could . . . no Brennan, he has to make the first move.  
_

Booth turned to look at her as they were finishing up the last two cartons. _She really is the most beautiful woman in the world. Aw, Bones does this cute thing where she bobs her head when she takes a scoop of her ice cream. Oh she spilled a drop of her ice cream on herself, I just want to lick it off . . . Watch it Seeley!_

"Booth!" Temperance almost shouted.

"What?" _Aw man, I zoned out on her again._"Are you done with your ice cream? I said it at least five times already."

"Oh, right. Yeah."

"Good, I'll just go throw this away then."

With that Temperance leaned over showing just a little more cleavage, (which make Booth instantly hard), took his and her cups and went to throw them away in the trash can by the oven, which was overflowing with all the ice-cream cups they had devoured that night. Seeing how much she ate, she groaned and turned around, saying, "I am going to get fat."

"What?" Booth could not believe his ears. His Bones, get fat? Impossible.

"Well, if I continue to take in this many calories, unless I find a way to burn them all off, I will gain an immense amount of weight."

Grinning devilishly, Seeley finally saw his window of opportunity.

Booth stood and started to walk toward her, a hungry look in his eye saying, "I'm sure I could help you with that."

"How?" She asked when he reached her, pinning her against the oven on purpose this time.

"Like this," he replied and kissed her, pouring every emotion he ever had about her into it as he ground himself against her.

"Oh," Temperance said once they came up for air. "I think my bed is a more comfortable place for this kind of exercise."

Booth didn't need telling twice. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, only breaking a few priceless artefacts on their way……

* * *

**THIS FOLLOWING SCENE WAS WRITTEN BY WIRED2DAMOON**

* * *

Neither party seemed to realize any broken items however, each were lost in each other's presence.

Booth flicked out his tongue to trail along Brennan's lip, begging for entrance.

Temperance happily complied, and soon their tongues engaged in a heated rhythm.

The anthropologist felt her partner shift and kick open her bedroom door, and couldn't contain her impatience.

A deep, chesty growl emitted from her as she wrenched her mouth away from his and stared into his deep-chocolate eyes, a fresh, unfamiliar feeling of fear suddenly washing over her.

Booth's eyes were questioning, gleaming softly in the moonlight as he felt Brennan's arm wrap around his neck.

"Bones what-"

"I want to know how it feels," she interrupted him abruptly, before capturing his lips hungrily.

Booth stumbled forward towards the bed, and eased her down gently, before climbing on top of her.

"You……want……to……know……how……what……feels……?" he gasped between heated kisses, hissing loudly as Brennan's teeth caught a particular point behind his left ear.

Brennan's hands roamed his body, raking over his crisp, white shirt, clutching his collar eagerly, pulling him down closer to her.

"I want……I want to know……how it feels……to……have sex with you……now", she breathed, her voice straining slightly as Booth's sensuous kisses assaulted her neck, the rapid heat that was flowing up and down her body making it nearly impossible to breath.

Suddenly Booth stopped his attack and drew back from her, staring down into her eyes.

Brennan looked up, her mouth slightly hung open with shock as she watched her partner retreat.

The nagging feeling of fear and abandonment clawed at her insides.

"Booth what-"

"- It could never be like that with you Bones, never," he whispered, cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand, his thumb stroking under her eye tenderly.

Brennan's eyebrows furrowed, her mouth twisted into a frown.

Booth seemed to realize her confusion and hurriedly continued, "It could never be 'just sex' with you Temperance……If we are going to do this then you should know, it will be a lot more then just some casual rumble between two partners……"

Brennan let his words sink in……

Somehow she knew. Even before he said it, she knew, deep down in the depths of herself, that when it came to sex with Seeley Booth, it would be anything but just……

Slowly, she lifted her eyes up to meet his.He was staring down at her with such a wild amount of emotions that even she could see.

His chocolate-brown gaze smouldered with such intensity, honesty and……what was that?

_Desire? Arousal? No……it somehow seemed much……deeper……_

"All I've ever experienced with any sexual partner was sex, Booth, just sex. That's all it's ever been for me but……you told me once, that……that it is……possible for two people to-to try and become one, to break the laws of physics……I-I would like to know how that……feels……" she mumbled, her gaze adverted from his, another unfamiliar feeling of shyness building up in her veins.

If she were to glance up at her partner however, she would see the complete look of elation that had now spread across his face.

Never, not in all of his thirty-five years, did Seeley Booth ever think that he could be this lucky.

"You want to know how it feels to make love?" He asked, reaching down and clasping her chin with his thumb and turning her head so that he could look straight into her eyes.

As their two gazes connected - the deep blue and vivid brown, a deep fire roared between them, burning with such utmost intensity that Brennan's breath caught in her throat.

As she stared into the eyes of her partner, her friend, her……anything she wanted him to be, she knew, just knew instantaneously what her answer would be.

"Yes……" she whispered, "Yes, I want to know how it feels……"

Booth's smile grew wider as he asked, "Do you want to know how it feels to make love with……me?"

This question was even easier then the last.

"Yes", she murmured at the speed of light, "I want you to make love to me."

Those were the sweetest words Seeley Booth ever heard tumble from Temperance Brennan's lips.

And he was not the type of man to ignore them.

"And I want to make love to you Temperance……" he whispered softly.

Lunging forward, he captured her lips again, in one, swift, feverish movement.

Brennan gasped into his mouth, her eyes widening for a moment before they fluttered closed.

The two fell back onto the bed softly, Brennan wrapping her arms around Booth's neck whilst he tangled his fingers in her shiny, auburn hair.A sweet moan escaped Seeley as he felt his heart race and thump against his chest, as he trailed hot, wet kisses down his partner's neck and shoulder, stopping at the straps of her little black dress.

His hands shook with nerves as the anticipation for what was going to happen loomed over him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and stole a glance at Temperance, who had her head flung back onto her pillows, the light tendrils of hair surrounding her, her eyes tightly shut, eagerly awaiting him.

With the sweet picture of his partner utterly content and awaiting his touch etched into his brain, Seeley reached forward and ran his fingertips along her right shoulder, slipping the thin strap of her dress down.

With this action, another section of her creamy, pale skin was exposed and Booth bit his lip at the sight of it.

He just couldn't resist it……

Temperance breath hitched as she felt her partner's tongue lick the nape of her neck and shoulder, tenderly nibbling and biting.

Her fingers tightened on the fabric of his shirt, her hands shaking slightly, her fingers slowly fumbling to open the wretched piece of clothing.

Once the last button popped open, Brennan roughly snatched the irritable garment off her partner and threw it to the floor.

She felt Seeley laugh silently as he continued his trek down her shoulder but ignored him as she now had a very pleasing sight in front of her widening eyes.

Temperance always knew that Seeley Booth had quite the admirable, muscular physique (she had the pleasure of noticing that much when he stood up in the bath a few months back), but to have such a handsome, lip-biting view this close to her……well……she wasn't going to let it slip by her.

With ferocious, uncontrollable passion, she raked her hands down his chest, her nails digging into his flesh painfully.

Booth hissed at this but was too busy with his own mission to take much notice.

His hands sneaked behind her and began to slowly pull the zipper down.

Brennan arched her back to give him more room and soon felt the dress loosen on her.

Booth leant back and balanced his weight on her, his eyes searching hers eagerly, silently asking for permission.At the minute nod of his partner's head, Booth slowly inched his hands towards the black fabric and began removing it from her body.

Seeley ran his hands tenderly down her skin, dragging the fabric with him.

Once the material slipped past her legs, Brennan kicked it off, along with her shoes.

Booth's eyes raked over Brennan's body, a small gasp escaping his lips as his eyes bulged.

He had envisioned Brennan laid on front of him, clad in sexy underwear in his dreams before, but never, ever, had they done her justice.

She truly was the beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life.

"God Bones…… black, lace, see-through bra and panties? Are you trying to kill me?" he whispered, his voice laden with lust and desire, his groin tightening painfully.

Brennan smirked at him, although a small flicker of redness graced her cheeks.

It seemed the only man that could ever have this effect on her was Seeley.

She reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him towards her roughly.

Booth mumbled into her mouth but soon quieted as he felt her hands roam down his pants until she found his zipper.

He was growing harder now, Brennan could feel him through the fabric and smiled against his lips.

Slowly, her delicate fingers pulled the zipper down.

Booth's mouth grew feverishly on her neck, a deep, low growl omitting from his lips in anticipation.

Temperance's hands slid down him, removing his pants that he dramatically kicks to the floor in one, swift action.

Both pairs of eyes are drawn to each other as they both lie there in utter silence, clad only in their underwear and can't help but let the gravity of the situation hit them.

_Were they really about to do this? Were they really going to take that step?_

As the two partners stared at each other, they both saw the look of acceptance. The look of agreement. The look of longing……

Without further pause, Booth captured the mouth of his partner once more, this time feeling the utter rightness of this act they were both embarking on together.

He reached down and wrapped his arms around behind her back and began opening the clasp of her bra tenderly.

Brennan arched her back and dipped her neck as Booth's kisses trailed down.

The clasp flew open and Booth slid the bra gently off her, his hands rubbing softly down her skin making goose bumps appear.

Seeley's gaze was caught by another bound of flesh that suddenly appeared, its smooth paleness an instant attraction.

The hardness in his groin persisted upon Seeley glancing at his partner's breasts.

_They were perfection._

He let out a soft groan as his lips traveled down to meet them, licking and nibbling the flesh softly.

Brennan's heart rate quickened as Booth took her breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling around her nipple, instantly hardening as he sucked it.

She bit her lip roughly to stop herself from crying out, she felt shivers all over her body.

Never, not once, had a man made her feel this way with mere foreplay.

"Booth……" she cooed softly as he moved towards her other breast.

As soon as he heard his name leave her lips, a fire burned within Seeley Booth, a fire so strong he doubted all the water in the world could extinguish it.

He never would have thought that a mere groaned name would have him so turned on.

Whilst continuing his rendezvous with her breast, his hands slid slowly down her waist, only stopping when they met her thighs.

Deciding that the teasing foreplay had gone on long enough, Booth started to stroke her hip, delicately soft, tracing over the soft, black material of her underwear.

Brennan bit her lip in anticipation as she felt his fingers slip inside the material and gently ease them down her thighs.

Cracking her eye open, her sky-blue eyes met his dark one's and she grinned devilishly, reaching up and sliding his boxers down off him.Her eyes practically bulged at the sight before her. She bit her lip and drew a steady breath, relishing in the fact that Booth was indeed more 'well-endowed' then any of her past lovers.

"Temperance", Booth whispered tenderly as his hands caressed her thighs and spread them apart.

Brennan glanced up at her partner as he positioned himself steadily.

Booth met her gaze and smiled keeping one hand on her hip and bringing the other one up to stroke her cheek.

Ever so gently he entered her, slowly at first.

Temperance almost gasped at the intensity of it but cried out as he suddenly withdrew only to plunge back into her a second later, starting up a rhythm.

She flung her arms around his neck, driving him further into her, bucking her hips in time with his.

The two bodies' rhythm grew faster as they collided. Brennan groaned louder then ever as she felt her partner's penis throb and grow steadily harder.

_So this is what it feels like,_ she cooed to herself,_ this is what it feels to be made love to……I feel the difference now……_

Her knuckles whitened as she gripped his hair tightly, her heart lightening as she heard, the musky, deep, beautiful voice mutter in a lustful-tone "Temperance……oh god Temperance……" over and over.

She too screamed his name as they felt their overwhelming senses heighten.

"I'm……I'm so close……" he choked, as she shuddered with pleasure.

She felt herself clench around him as her orgasm grew within her.

His lips were on hers again, his tongue roaming around her mouth with such lust, determination, fever……

But throughout it all, they both felt something different transpire between them.

A feeling neither of them had ever felt so strongly in all their years.

_Love. Complete and utter love. _

At least Booth knew what it was, Brennan had yet to identify it, or so she told herself.

It had been four, agonizingly long years, but finally, finally here they were, partners, friends and now……lovers, making love, becoming one……together.

And it was at this moment, Temperance Brennan finally understood what Booth meant by the phrase……

_Becoming one._

"Oh Booth!" She screamed as he came long and hot into her, his hips bucking as he hand clenched her cheek.

And for once, the amazing Temperance Brennan let herself go.

Never, not in her entire life, had she ever felt this……satisfied……this……

_Loved._

With one last buck of his hips, Booth let out a strangled cry that sounded particularly like "I love you Temperance," before collapsing on top of her.

Brennan's chest heaved as she ran her fingers tenderly through his hair.

Catching his breath, Booth gently slid out of her and rolled over to the side of the bed.

It was utterly silent in Brennan's bedroom for two whole minutes.

Each partner lay on their back, staring up at the ceiling, watching intently as the moonlight cast playful shadows.

Once his breathing had returned to normal, Booth turned his head to his left, he wanted to make sure that what just happened actually did happen and wasn't one of his many fantasies.

_Nope, it wasn't a fantasy._

There she was, Dr. Temperance Brennan, sweat-soaked and breathing heavily, never looking more excruciatingly beautiful to him.

Rolling onto his stomach, he reached out and touched her face as softly as he could manage as not to startle her.

Slowly, Temperance turned her head to gaze at him, her eyes lustful and heavy lidded.

"Did we……did we……?" she gasped, rolling onto her side to face him.

Booth nodded his head, his charm-smile in full beam now."Yeah Bones, we did……we made love, became one and broke the laws of physics……" he murmured, his thumb stroking her cheek again.

Temperance returned his smile warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward to plant a small peck to his lips.

Booth pulled her into him and deepened the kiss as they lay down together.

Brennan rested her head on his chest, her fingers drawing soft circles onto his smooth, tanned skin.

"Believe me now, Bones?" Her partner whispered as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"About what?" She asked softly, her eyes drooping closed too.

"That everything happens eventually……" he smiled, his voice soft and gentle.

Temperance shifted closer to him and wrapped her arm across his chest as he pulled her closer into him.

"Yes Booth," she mumbled, her voice growing softer with the impending sleep, "I believe you…"

The two partners began to drift off to sleep in complete and utter content. Both now knowing that no matter how special and powerful their old relationship was, there was nothing that was going to beat what was to be their new, love-filled relationship……

* * *

**This Previous scene was written by WIRED2DAMOON**

**AS I Said Love scene? Not Written by me. So if you want to pay compliments about it, talk to her. If you want to congratulate me for getting such a great author for that scene, go right ahead. Review me And PM her for our great work.**

**P.S. School starts tomorrow for me so updates may or may not be an issue hopefully not but it is school soooo... reveiw and make me esctatic!!**

* * *


	6. The Morning After

**I am sorry for not updating but school has been a pain for updating purposes Thanks for to my ever-magnicificent beta Zee**

Chapter 6: The morning after

Temperance Brennan woke up the next morning not due to her alarm clock, but the fact that there was something around her waist. Looking down, she saw that it was a man''s arm.

_What is going on here? I have no clothes on, hey, it''s Booth''s arm. That would make what happened last night... not a dream! Finally, this is good.  
_

_No Tempe, this is not good, the FBI probably won''t like that you two got together, (finally), and will split you up. Not good.  
_

_Okay Dr. Brennan, firstly, we don''t know for sure if that is FBI policy or not and secondly it''s Booth. Let me be a woman for a moment and enjoy being in the arms of the man I love._

Brennan relaxed and enjoyed until she felt Booth wake up behind her.

"Morning, beautiful." Booth said, kissing the auburn curls at the top of her head before returning his to a delightful place on her neck.

"Morning Booth." Temperance murmured as Booth's stomach spoke up. "How about I make us some breakfast while you take a shower?"How about we just stay here forever?"That would be impossible Booth, we have to get out of this bed at some point. I have to go to the Jeffersonian today, I'm afraid that if I don't get at least a few limbo cases solved Dr. Goodman might decide that I should be removed from FBI casework so I can prioritize on what the museum actually pays me for. And don't you have to finish signing off on that last case file?" Brennan rattled off.

"Okay, but for the record I do not approve of this decision." Booth grumbled, unwilling to let go of this marvelous, beautiful woman.

Thirty minutes later Booth was drying off his hair while Bones finished loading up his plate.

"Oh good, you're done. So here's you're steak and eggs, you can eat while I take my shower." She turned and went up the hall to the bathroom and took her shower.

When she returned, she saw that he had barely touched his food.

"What, you don't like the food? Is the steak too rare? Brennan asked, confused. _I'll admit steak isn't my forte, but I don't think I'm bad at it. _

"No, I'll bet it's great, I just wanted to wait for you." Booth laughed, big brown eyes smiling.

"You waited for me? I'll bet your eggs got cold, that's not good, cold eggs."

"Eh, cold eggs with you is better than hot eggs without." _No duh, dirt with you is better than hot eggs without._

"Okay, sure, I'll just get my cornflakes and milk." Bones grabbed said items, sat down, and they began to eat.

"Hey, Bones?" I hope I _don't sound too nervous_.

"Yeah?" _Uh-oh, he sounds nervous,_

"The FBI HATES when partners get together, because romantic attachments can become their focus instead of doing their jobs. But there are some, few cases where they got to stay together. All they had to do was hide their relationship until they were very far along. One couple even was married for a year before they revealed their relationship. Do you understand?" Booth asked puppy dog eyes in place.

"I think so, you're saying no chance for us to play 'FBI agent and difficult suspect' in the interrogation room anytime in the immediate future?" Brennan responded, voice as even as ever.

"Whoa, where'd Dr. Brennan go, how did you get in her body, and yeah, basically."

"I'm still here, just the Doctor side is on vacation for a bit, maybe she can schedule you in for a through examination let's say, tonight?"_ Does she have any Idea what she does to me when she talks like this._

"How about we go back to the bedroom, now, you do your examination, and I do my interrogation?"

"I thought we covered this, I really, really, really need to do some non-FBI-related work, or else I may not be able to say I have a job at the Jeffersonian. Speaking of, I would like to add the Jeffersonian to the 'No Public Displays of Affection Places' list."

"Your reasoning being……?"

My mushy girl feelings. I would kinda like to keep us to ourselves for the time being, plus I don't think Cam would be all too pleased to know that icy bone bitch Brennan is boning her most recent ex-boyfriend.

"Okay three questions, one, mushy girl feelings? Two, how did you come up with that nickname? And three, how do you know what "boning" means?"

"To answer the above, yes Booth, I am female, which means I sporadically like shopping, I love chocolate, and I have rare insecurities about important relationships, also known as mushy girl feelings according to Angela.

Also, I gained that particular nickname from Agent Moran. I worked with him on a case before we became partners, and when I came over to his office to give him the paper work so he could sign off on it, I overheard him complaining about that 'Icy-Bone-Bitch' Brennan.

And, I work with bones, with Angela. Do you really think I could work with her for this long without hearing sexual innuendo having to do with bones?"

"Oh, remind me to deck Agent Moran, and that makes sense."

"Why, because some guy had a bad opinion of me? Honey, if you did that to every guy who ever had a bad opinion of me, the entire male population would have a black eye and you would have a very sore arm. It's not worth it."

"Did you just call me 'Honey'?"

"I did. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just didn't expect that from you, especially this soon. So long as you stick  
to traditional pet names, I'm good."

"So long as you stick to traditional ones too, and do NOT call me baby or babe. Those are not only inaccurate, but demeaning."

"Deal. Shake on it?" Booth extended his hand. When Brennan gave him hers he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

When the need for air required their separating, Brennan reluctantly said, "Can you drop me off at work before you go to yours?"

* * *

**So there it is. Please, please, please, review. Reveiws are my life blood. **

* * *


	7. Of Work and Files

**There is a semi long Authors note from me today because one) I am SERIOUSLY ticked off **

**Okay ticked off reason first I got 1.26 k reviews Saturday a very very high record for me and only three people out out 1260 reviewed. Three! Am I bad so that you read my story but it's unworthy of a review? well i guess it doesn't matter because this is the last chapter. **

**P.S. Now I have 5 reviews for the last chapter so thank you nellybaby91 CSI007 mustanggirlz07 CSIloverZed sanityisgone**

**P.P.S. My beta Zee is Magnificent and please reveiw.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Of Work and Files

Booth entered work that day with a goofy smile on his face. He wasn't even fazed when Cullen called him into his office.

"Okay, Booth. I am just going to say this. And I want no interruptions, no excuses and no beating around the bush. I want clear, straight, short answers, you understand?"Yes, Sir."_ OH Shit. He knows._

"Are you dating Dr. Brennan?" Cullen was looking the scariest and most pissed Booth had ever seen him.

"Yes, sir. But we are a great team and she's a whiz at compartmentalizing no need to-"

"Calm down Agent Booth. I personally think you two are good together, but I have to ask, did it start yesterday night?" _This is strange he almost looks happy_.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you make the first move?"

"Yes, Sir. What does this have to do with anything?" Cullen was grinning like he just won the lottery.

"That's my boy, Booth. You just won me 10,000 dollars."

"Huh?"

"Booth, there was a huge pool for when you two would finally get together. It was set up by one of your squints, a Dr. Zach Addy. I won it." _Geez, if Zach knew, how transparent did that make me?_

"Okay, so you're fine with us being partners?"

"'Fine with it?' I'm ecstatic for it, or did you not catch the part where I won 10 grand? But there are higher people than me, so for the next year or so lay low relationship-wise. So if anyone asks, I know nothing about you two. Now you may leave."

Booth made it to the door and opened it before Cullen spoke again.

"And Booth?"

Yes, Sir?"

"I NEED THOSE PAPERS ON MY DESK NOW!!" Booth could tell he was faking it so no one could tell what they were really talking about. Still, he should do that paperwork, so he hustled off to his office and finished signing off on the case. He just wrote his last signature when he saw a different file below it.

_I wonder what this is, _Booth thought as he began to read.

* * *

**I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist. I firmly believe that my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth is in love with me because of several reasons he's shown including but not limited to: **_Wait she knew? Why didn't she tell me?_**  
**

**A) the fact that he looks at me in a "checking-me-in"(or is it out?)manner.  
**

**B) Although he uses his charm smile often on female suspects to get them to tell him things they wouldn't normally, it doesn't reach into his eyes like it does when he uses it on me. Typically for something that's good for me, as in getting out of the lab before 3:00 a.m..  
**

**C) He always acts jealous of every boyfriend I introduce or even mention to him.  
**

**D) Every time I use a pop culture reference correctly, he smiles at me like I just climbed Mount Everest. (Memo to me, buy an idiom dictionary).  
**

**E) When we go anywhere he puts his hand on the small of my back almost like he's claiming possession of me. (Which I am not entirely impressed with, but like "Bones" it's starting to grow on me.)  
**

**F) His constant jumping to reject any guy that asks me out in his presence, even though the type of guys that ask me out while he's around are idiotic, I was going to say no anyway, and I can speak for myself, thank you very much.  
**

**I have feelings for him of a romantic nature. I know because:  
**

**A) I look just as often as he looks at me.  
**

**B) When he smiles I melt. (Obviously not literally as it's scientifically impossible for a human being to melt unless exposed to extreme heat or an acidic substance and even then it's extremely difficult as it is more then likely that they would burn intensively rather then melt ……)  
**

**C) I'm jealous of any girl he says he's dating. (Even though I know jealousy is highly irrational) **_She's jealous of them? I only dated them to stop thinking about her for five seconds. It didn't really work._**  
**

**D) I am actually starting to enjoy the way he treats me as a woman, as in never letting me pay, (ridiculous because I make more money than him) or opening the doors for me (excepting the car door that's just absurd). I find that it's nice being treated as precious once in a while.  
**

**E) I'm constantly researching new ways to make Mac "n" Cheese so the next time he asks for it I will make the absolutely best kind, ever. **

**F) I think he's cute when he's all "Knight-in-shining-FBI-standard-issue-body-****armor."  
**

**G)He invades my personal space, often putting his face a scant inch away from mine, and all I can think of is... will he kiss me this time? **_Next time I will._**  
**

**Now that this is established, here come the inevitable complications which occur when conducting any type of theory, hypothesis or experiment . . .  
**

**A) He's my partner.  
**

**B) He's my best guy-friend.  
**

**C) I've been hurt so many times that if this started and I screwed this up I think I would mentally and emotionally break down.  
**

**D) He can't see that I need him to make the first move.  
**

**Every relationship I have ever had that I have started ended far too quickly. I am afraid if I start it, it will die of the curse. That the part of me that blooms in the time that he's here will wilt and as much as he holds my heart in his hands, that something will cause it to fall, and I'll never be able to connect with people again. **_Oh Bones I will never let anything hurt you as long as it is in my power to do so._**  
**

**I find it funny how he's my protector, my rock. He'd never let anything bad happen to me. I mean, he hunted down Ortez when he put a hit out on me(he doesn't know I know), he's very brave. But he's scared . . . of me. He can't come up with the courage to create a move on me. The bravest man I know is scared of a woman. **_Hey! If you were in love with you, you'd be scared of you rejecting you! And it's 'make a move' Bones. _**  
**

**Knowing this, I try to hint around or push him in the right direction. I play dumb to his looks, but I wear shirts that show just a little too much. I have never made him leave when he shows up in the middle of the night with Thai food. In fact, I've stopped eating dinner at the end of a case because I know he'll be coming. I go home, sleep, and wake up before he comes, in case he stays a long time. **_So I'll never not bring her food at the end of a case again. I love those shirts! _**  
**

**I date total jerks to see if his protectiveness will set him off to finally say something. NO. I dated Sully because:  
**

**A) I thought he would be a good substitute for Booth. He's FBI, good at his job, cute( not hot like Booth but then again, who is?), and he's a good man.**_ I KNEW he was just a sub for me. Guess what Sully? I got her now ha-ha! _

**B) I thought maybe if Booth saw him as I did, as a replica of him, maybe if he saw me in a serious relationship, the thought of losing me like that would spark something, but NO, when it came right down to me leaving, I got the sorrow look on his face, I didn't get him saying, "Don't go, I couldn't handle you leaving." Instead, I got the "if-you-really-love her-let-her-go-face.." "You should go." It broke my heart that he couldn't say something like the previous. **_Okay so I'm an idiot, I failed that test, I'll make it up to her for the rest of my life if I can. _**  
**

**No, not nothing, I get worse. I get teased, being so close but not in that way.. Sometimes when we argue, he backs me up against the wall, making the tension so thick you could cut it with a sword (not literally of course, it would be rather idiotic of me to suggest such a thing). **

**I can feel his breath on my face but unfortunately his tongue stays in his mouth and doesn't enter mine. It's extremely frustrating! I do believe someone sent that perfect man here to torture me. When he's stressed, he bounces his little blue ball. I can come up with a better use for his hands. **_I can too, I hope ours correspond._**  
**

**It amuses me though he still continually thinks he's Andy Lister, he is completely not. No more than I am Kathy. This doesn't mean I don't write about him, just not as Andy. When I write him, he's never Andy, he's Booth. If he ever read a tenth of what I have written about him, I'd almost bet money he'd request a transfer in ten seconds.**_ Now I have to read those stories._

**P.S. If you ever read this Angie, bad, bad things will happen. **

**Worse if you show Booth.**

_Well I know now. Does that make me a bad boy? Maybe Bones should discipline me._

Brennan entered the Jeffersonian like it was any other day except with a very large and goofy smile on her face and, oh yeah, she was an hour late.

Zack came up to her and said, "Dr. Brennan, good morning. Angela has been looking for you, and this skull has been troubling me. The Zygomatic Process is protruding far farther outward than any recorded-"

"That's great Zack. I'll help you with the skull in a moment. I have other more pressing things to do first. Excuse me. Oh and the betting pool? Closed. Last night, he started it. "

Brennan walked to her office as she shouted at the top of her lungs "ANGELA MONTENEGRO! MY OFFICE, NOW!!"

"Yes Bren?" Angela said from her couch as Brennan walked in.

"You may now begin your questioning, as long as you tell no one about this."

"Okay Sweetie, so did you get to a real date?"

"Yes we did."

"Did you get all hot and heavy?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Even though that's crude, it's pretty accurate to what happened."

"So how was it?" She had the biggest smile on her face.

"You know, Angela, I tell you every detail of my sex-life, but I don't have anything to tell you this time. We didn't have sex, we made love."

"So tell me about the lovemaking experience. Is he big, is he good? I need details, girl!" Angela near-shouted. _I've been waiting for this for four years_

"Huge, and wow, Oh, and he-he-he!" Brennan got this far away look remembering last night.

"So better than everybody?"

"Oh yeah.."

"Including Sully?"

"Angela I'm only saying this once, Sully has nothing on Seeley Booth in any department."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely, positively, beyond the shadow of a doubt, without question, nothing."

"This is good, our favorite FB-eye Candy is putty in your hands."

"Just as much as I am in his when I see him. So no talking to anybody about this, I got a file concerning my boyfriend to read, go have fun with yours."

Angela left as Brennan opened her file.

* * *

_So what does it say?_

**Okay, this has been tormenting me for almost three years so I will do as Dr. Wyatt has been after me to, place my feelings on paper. This woman has been with me since the day we met, haunting my dreams and stealing my attention, my affection, my heart has all feelings for her, annoyance when she gets that sweet "I don't know what that means" look on her face that completely turns me on anyways.  
**

**It's simple really, I love her. Her heart has been so broken that all I want in my life is to protect her it, to keep it from being bruised or torn, to keep it safe, to warm it with my own for eternity,if I can do this one thing I will never want for anything more.**

**I know I'm not nearly as brilliant as she but I can lay out some facts;**

**I can't imagine how I lived my life before her and it's impossible to fathom it without her now.  
**

**I'm jealous of even the air surrounding her. It gets to touch her, to feel her, to be with her at all times.  
**

**When she mentions she has a date, I want for it to be the One so she can be happy for the rest of her life even if it's not with me. I also want to punch the guy out and take his place. Yeah, let him be a loser and when I save her she will see how much I love her and how we are perfect and she'll let me take her home . . . **

**Actually she would probably just kick me and run the other way yelling about alpha-male tendencies. Hey, I wouldn't mind her screaming about my Alpha-male tendencies If I could be her Alpha-male.**_ That is pretty much Alpha-male thinking. I Love that about him._

**It killed me to see Temperance with Sully. Couldn't she see how close to me he was? I mean, come on, he's FBI for God's sake (Sorry God, but you should understand, you created that heavenly masterpiece of a woman called Temperance. She's all I can think about).**

**When she told me he asked her to leave with him, it took all my will power not to march down to the marina at once and use that boat as target practice for a few, ahem, thousand grenades. But then I'd probably have to go back to therapy, and she'd meet a different Sully, and I'd still be in trouble.** _But It'd be funny Booth, can you imagine Sully trying to explain it to whomever he got to fix it? "Uhhh . . . Somebody blew up my boat?"  
_

**And the worst of it is she wears just the most sexy outfits. I must be really far gone when I think of the lab coats and instantly I'm there. Waaaaaaaaaaiiit. She is just the most sexy. She could wear anything and she'd be just as good. Or nothing. I think I prefer the nothing.** _Hey, he noticed those shirts, Yea!_

**I can no longer concentrate. The only reason I can solve cases is knowing if I do I have a reason to take her. Out to dinner I mean, take her out to dinner. Ah, who am I kidding? I just want to take her and make her mine, all mine.**

**Of course I would leave her some independence, just not in the way of any other man who is not me. ME! I wanna shoot every man who even looks at her, but there are not enough bullets in the world.**_Mmm, Protective, jealous but giving space. This guy is perfect. Plus he loves me.  
_

**I love her. It's as plain as that. My heart is hers, I just hope one day she realizes it and lets me take care of hers.** _It is yours, Booth. My heart was yours a long time ago._

* * *

**So that's the end I hope you liked it. There may be a sequel in the works, but i make no promises. If you want it you have to review and tell me so. If you know what you would want to happen in the sequel you have to review and tell me so. If you think its a horrible idea review and tell me so. if you think cheese is a government conspiracy review and tell me so. **

* * *


End file.
